Short Moments
by emotsundere
Summary: Just some short scenes about what I think Mike and Connie's relationship would be like all meshed together. There's a valentine's day theme bc some requested this in February (even tho I uploaded in May LOL).


**A/N: I got this request like in February (LOL) and it's taken me a billion years to write and I'm so sorry :((. I tried rlly hard writing this, I hope I've written the characters true to who they are on the show. I know it's annoying af when the writer doesn't correctly portray the characters, so I tried my best to write them as to how they are on the show (although it may not seem so LOL despite my efforts). Anyways, I hope the person who asked for this is happy with the story and to anyone who chooses to read this as well!**

After work they would usually go back to Mike's place and just lay in bed together. They would just lay there and talk about anything that was on their mind, sometimes they wouldn't talk at all. Either way, it was relaxing and Connie enjoyed these moments with him. Today had been more difficult than usual at the office so as soon as they got back to Mike's apartment they flopped onto the bed. He laid his arm out so that Connie could rest her head on it, reaching his hand towards her head to run his fingers through her short but soft locks. They laid there in silence due to their exhaustion and Connie started to slowly drift off to sleep. She closed her eyes to rest when she heard Mike's voice.

"What?" She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"So you like guys in uniform?" He said in a low voice.

Her eyes opened and tilted her head back to look at him, but immediately laughed when she saw the small pout on his face. "I said I could understand the appeal."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "So yes?"

The idea of Mike being jealous surprised her as it was different from the image she had of him. From the time that they met, she had the impression that he was married to his job and that everything else was irrelevant. Adding to the fact that up until recently they only had a professional relationship, it was often hard for her to see him as anything other than _Mike Cutter, prosecutor_. Regardless, she couldn't help but find it insanely adorable for him to be jealous. She enjoyed seeing something different from the image he often put out at work.

"Well I also said I was over it by the time I was ten didn't I?"

He turned his head the other way. "I just don't get what's the big deal with the whole uniform thing. They could still be an asshole regardless of it." He scoffed. "LDH, what kind of nickname is that?"

She chuckled at the mention of the nickname. "It is a bit arrogant" She paused, "but it could be true."

Mike turned his head to look at her with his eye wide open.

Seeing his expression, Connie couldn't help but burst into laughing.

His frowned. "What's so funny?"

She continued to laugh as she laid back down resting her head on his chest. "It's just...I think it's kinda cute that you're jealous."

He shifted his body so that he was slightly sitting up. "Wait wait wait, I'm not — I'm not _jealous_."

She sat up as well looking at him incredulously. "You could've fooled me."

"I'm not...I'm a 45 year old man for god's sake Connie. Jealousy is for...for prepubescent teenagers with raging hormones. I'm just...curious." He looked off to the side.

Connie wrapped her arm around his body and nestled her head deep into his chest. "Okay Mike, whatever you say."

"Okay, because I'm not." He paused. "You're going to tell your friends about this aren't you?"

"Yep." She said already half asleep. "I love you Mike." The words barely left her mouth as she soon fell asleep.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Okay, I love you too Connie."

* * *

"You guys aren't celebrating Valentine's Day?" Her friend exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "No, we both work that day."

"So?"

Connie frowned. " _So_ , we're both too busy to actually do anything." She rolled her eyes again. "Plus Mike isn't that type of person and neither am I."

Her friend's eyebrow furrowed. "What do you mean 'isn't that type of person'?"

"The type of person who celebrates Valentine's Day." Connie shrugged.

Claire shook her head and clucked her tongue in disapproval. "I don't know how you live like this, who hates Valentine's Day?"

"I don't _hate_ it, I just don't care for it."

"I worry about you sometimes." Claire sighed.

"And I appreciate you so much for it." She laughed.

"So you're not going to do anything _at all_? Not even gifts?"

"Aren't we here to get something for _your_ boyfriend?" Connie said in an attempt to change the subject.

Claire sighed again. "Fine fine, let's go."

Connie followed Claire around the department store as she looked for something her boyfriend would like. Deciding she would get him a watch, she asked Connie several times for her opinion. Although she tried to give her an honest opinion, after what felt like fifty watches they all started to look the same. Finally, Claire chose a watch and went to go pay while Connie decided to wander around the store. Something had caught her eye as she passed the men's clothing section, it was a navy blue tie with baby blue pinstripes. She walked over to where it was and silently stared at it. She knew Mike had a tie similar to this, but it was worn out to the point of retirement. However, regardless of what she said, he insisted on wearing it as he liked the tie so much.

Connie stood there debating whether or not she should buy it as a gift for him or not. They both agreed to not get each other anything for Valentine's, but this tie would be a practical gift, nothing too excessive. She was already planning on buying him a new tie either way, it so happened that she would buy the tie near Valentine's Day. She picked up the tie and examined it closely to try to make up her mind.

As she continued to stand there absorbed in her thoughts, an employee came up to her. "Hi, can I help you with anything?"

Connie turned to look at the employee and put down the tie. "No, I'm good thanks."

The woman smiled. "Alright, well let me know if you need help with anything!"

Connie smiled politely, "Okay." and walked away.

* * *

Some people in the office put up decorations but other than that it was just an ordinary day as Mike and Connie were swamped with work as usual. She hadn't been able to see him for most of the day as they were both in and out of the office at separate times. The longest conversation she had with him was "hi" and "bye" which she couldn't help but feel slightly bothered about.

It was near evening so things had somewhat settled down; Connie only stayed behind to finish up some paperwork. She had hoped to see him only to hear that he had gone home. It was hard to deny she didn't feel a little bit upset but she quickly changed her focus to the pile of papers on her desk. If she really wanted to see him, she could simply call and ask to come over. Suddenly Mike came in and sat down on the chair next to her desk.

"Hey." He said casually.

"Hi." She remained focused on her computer screen.

"I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah."

"I missed you."

She was caught off guard with his comment and laughed awkwardly in response. "Oh…?"

He tilted his head to the side, lips slightly pouting. "Did you not miss me?"

He did the pouting thing often lately, in a weird attempt to be cute she assumed, but it was completely out of character. He did it whenever she was in a bad mood or upset at him and it always softened her up. She tried her best to not look at him to maintain her composure. "No it's just, you don't usually say stuff like that."

"I've been known to be endearing every now and then." He leaned in closer to her and spoke seriously. "So did you miss me?"

Connie didn't answer but maintained her focus on the computer screen. She wondered what his face looked like at the moment but didn't want to look for some reason.

He suddenly leaned in even closer and reached for her hand. "Consuela... look at me."

She hadn't turned her head, but her eyes shifted towards him. He rarely, if ever, called her Consuela. In fact, this may have been the first time she had ever heard him call her by her full name. She turned to look at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Connie."

Her face softened as she smiled. "I thought we said we weren't doing anything for it."

He let go of her hand and leaned back into his seat. "We aren't, but I still wanted to say it." He looked off to the side, "Plus, it seemed like what normal couples would do."

"We're not normal?"

"Not to my knowledge."

She chuckled and turned back to focus on the paperwork. "Anyways, about the Metzger case, I don't think we have anything solid for—" She paused upon seeing a small box in the space between the monitor and the keyboard. "What's this?"

He looked down. "I don't know, why don't you open it up?"

She looked at him suspiciously as she hesitantly reached for the box. Once she opened it, she looked inside and saw a key. "This is…?"

He scratched the back of his ear. "You spend a lot of time at my place anyways and instead of waiting for me after work it'd be more reasonable for you to wait for me at my apartment right?"

She took the key out of the box and tightly held it in her hand. "Right."

Turning her head to look at him, their eyes locked. When she smiled at him he immediately looked down. Connie was unsure, but she thought she saw the tip of his ears turn red. She wondered if he had been embarrassed by this situation. However, before she could say anything he immediately stood up.

"Are you done? We should head out."

"Yeah, give me a sec." She turned to pull out her drawer and grabbed a small box. "Here."

"What's this?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Open it."

Mike looked at her inquisitively and opened the box. He immediately laughed after seeing what was inside. "I'm still keeping that tie."

* * *

As she sat inside the taxi, she heard a _ping_ from her phone. She pulled it out from her purse and saw a text from Mike.

 _Should I wear a uniform?_

Laughing as she read the text, she couldn't believe he was still making jokes about the whole uniform thing. If anything, she should have been the one teasing him since he was the one who became jealous. She promptly relied to his text.

 _Do you have one?_

She received a response before she could put down her phone.

 _I could get one._

Although he was somewhere else, she could imagine the smirk he had on his face. _I prefer you in a suit._

As soon as she sent that text she arrived at his building and made her way up to his apartment. About to knock on the door, she quickly pulled back her hand and reached into her purse to pull out a key. Mike poked his head out of his room as Connie walked inside the apartment.

"Hey."

She smiled. "Hi, you ready?"

"Yeah." He disappeared back into his room. "I almost have this uniform on."

Her head quickly darted towards his room. "Uniform?"

Mike poke his head out the door again. "I asked you remember?"

"Yes," She paused. "but I said I'd prefer you in a suit. Why would you even wear a uniform?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm making sure you don't lose interest in me." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Are you worried someone will steal me away?" She teased.

Though she was only joking, he still responded. "Yeah." He stepped out of his room.

Taken aback by his comment she couldn't help but blush. "You're not wearing a uniform?"

"It doesn't hug my curves the way I want it to." He said sarcastically. "Can you tie my tie for me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You know how to."

"I do, but I like how you tie it."

She smiled and stood up. "Okay, but don't expect this to be a daily thing."

"Fine." He held out the tie in his hand to give to her. "Here."

Connie reached out for the tie and smiled. "I thought you said you were keeping your old tie."

He smirked as she began to do his tie. "Don't worry, I am."

Though she was concentrating on the tie, she could feel his gaze on her. Suddenly she felt his hand on the back of her head as he pulled in for a kiss on her forehead.

She immediately jolted back.

He looked at her questionably. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry." She paused. "You've been weirdly _romantic_ lately."

"Weirdly romantic?" He tilted his head. "What do you mean by that? Don't boyfriends usually treat their girlfriends this way?"

"Yeah, but...not you. You're not _that_ type of person or at least not to me you are."

He laughed. "Look Connie, I know I'm not that type of person either but you made me like this."

"Me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so you better take responsibility. I'm losing my reputation because of you."

She jokingly frowned. "For how long?"

"As long as possible." He smiled.


End file.
